Sushi and a Wrinkle
by AdmHawthorne
Summary: Tweet inspiration at work. Jane and Maura go out to lunch. One Shot


**Had a moment of inspiration from some twittering. This time from the following tweet lineup:**

_**MauraIsles: I think sushi with JaneRizzoli was a success. But as for the afternoon, there's a wrinkle in the back of my shirt...I can feel it...**_

_**Jane Rizzoli: I'd ask what I could do to help with that...but I'm not sure it would be appropriate.**_

_**MauraIsles: JaneRizzoli The green one...not the forrest green one...**_

_**Jane Rizzoli: What? But I didn't mean...I have to...see there's this thing that... *sigh* ...Yes.**_

_**Race_Daniels Jane Rizzoli *cough*whipped*cough* ..*runs***_

_**Jane Rizzoli: Race_Daniels *glare* ...no, helpful :)**_

**Here's my take._  
_**

**As always, the character's aren't mine. I'm just borrowing them.**

* * *

"I agreed to go with you to this place because you promised me there would be beer." Jane tried to find a comfortable way to sit on the pillows that surrounded the low table they were currently occupying. "If I'd known there wouldn't be chairs and I'd have to take my shoes off, there's_ no way_ I would have come." She finally settled on cross-legged after several more moments of being uncomfortable.

"It's not really _that_ bad, Jane." Maura sat at the table to the left of the still fidgeting Jane. She had settled herself moments before. "Besides, I said they served alcoholic beverages here. However, I don't think it's a wise idea for you to consume them while you're on duty. Do you?"

Jane grunted and shifted again on the pillows. "So, what are we eating?"

"Sushi. Don't you remember? We talked about coming here last night." Maura started to pout.

"Was that before or after my fourth tequila shot?" Jane pulled out her chop sticks and pulled them apart.

"As I recall, that was after."

"Well, that explains it. You know I don't remember anything after downing more than three of those."

"So, you didn't want to come here with me?" Maura began to sniffle.

Jane panicked.

"No! That's not what I meant, Maura. Of course I wanted to come to lunch with you." She reached out and placed a reassuring hand on her friend's arm. "I'm here, aren't I?"

"I suppose." Maura gave Jane a weak smile.

"Okay, let's order."

* * *

"Did you like it, Jane?" Maura popped the last eel roll into her mouth.

"Yeah, it was better than I thought it would be." Jane leaned back and started to unfurl her legs. "I still wish there were chairs. My leg fell asleep 10 minutes ago."

"I'm sorry. I didn't take into consideration your height when I made lunch plans this week." Maura frowned as she gracefully stood to leave.

"Don't worry about it." Jane stood up and started to move toward the door and her shoes. With her leg still asleep, she missed the fact that a pillow had managed to find its way into her path. With a yelp, she fell forward taking Maura down with her. "Oh god, Maura, are you okay?"

"Yes, I believe so. You?"

"Yeah, my leg's still asleep." Jane could feel herself blushing. "I'm sorry. I lost my balance." Jane rolled off of Maura and sat up. The ME stood and grabbed the detective's hand to help her up.

"Next time, perhaps you should wait until the circulation returns and your nerve pathways are functioning properly before you start to walk. Although, it would have been better if you'd simply uncrossed your legs to allow your nerves to return to a proper state of functionality once you realized there was an issue with the impulses not adequately sending and receiving signals."

"What?"

"Next time, you should uncross your legs to wake your leg up before you start to walk."

"Yeah," Jane suddenly became very interested in putting her shoes on.

"Well, this is uncomfortable."

Jane's head shot up. "What? Did I give you a bruise? Are you hurt?" The look of concern on Jane's face made Maura smile.

"No, not exactly." Maura shifted her shoulders and hunched her back slightly. "I think there's a wrinkle in the back of my shirt."

"You're joking," Jane could feel her concern start to turn toward a growing feeling of irritation. "A wrinkle? That must be horrible for you."

"Oh, it is. You can't know how uncomfortable it is to have a shirt with a wrinkle across the back." Maura tugged at the back of her shirt.

"Well, I'd offer to help you with that, but I'm not sure it would be appropriate." Jane shook her head as she finished putting her shoes on.

"Actually, you could be of some assistance."

"Maura, no."

"Jane, I have to go back and finish the lab reports before the end of the day, having a wrinkle like this is terribly distracting. Since it's your fault this happened, I think it's only fair you run by my house and pick up a different shirt for me to wear."

"You can't be serious."

"Of course I am. I can't concentrate like this, Jane!" Maura began to pout. "Please?" Jane could see the tears beginning again.

"Maura, I didn't mean," Jane frantically tried to smooth over the situation. "I have… well, there's this thing that," Maura sniffed. "Okay, fine. Which one?"

Maura smiled brightly at the detective. "The green one. Not the forest green one. That one would clash with my shoes."

"Fine. I can't _believe_ I'm doing this," Jane grumbled as she headed for the door.

"Thank you, Jane! I'll see you at the station!"

* * *

"Jane, is that a shirt?" Korsak called out as Jane walked into the squad room to drop off the coffee cup she was carrying before going down to the morgue.

"Yeah, it's Maura's."

"So, you're picking up our dry cleaning now?" He raised an eyebrow at her. "That's great, cuz I got a few things that need to be cleaned, and…"

"Shut up, Korsak." Jane glared him. "I had to go pick up a different shirt for Maura because I accidentally wrinkled the one she's wearing."

"Oh really?" Jane grimaced as she realized how that sounded.

"That's not what I mean."

"Well, then, what _did_ you mean, Janie." Korsak was suddenly very attentive.

"You know, I don't think I like what you're insinuating here." Jane flung the shirt over her shoulder as she walked toward the senior detective. "What are you trying to say about me and Maura exactly, huh?"

Korsak held his hands up to show his innocence. "Nothing. I'm just wondering how you gave Maura a wrinkle in the back of her shirt, that's all."

"You're going to wrinkle that one, too, if you leave it like that," Frost's voice rang out over Jane's shoulders.

Jane made a face and quickly pulled the shirt back around. She held it up and carefully inspected it to make certain she hadn't wrinkled it. "The last thing I need is to have to go back to get a different shirt."

"You would go back and get another shirt just because this one got a little wrinkled?" Korsak was giving Jane a look she couldn't quite identify.

"Well," she shrugged, "Maybe. I mean, Maura's got these reports to run, and, you know, it's hard for her to concentrate when she has major wrinkles in her clothes."

"I see."

Jane could hear Frost laughing. She swung around to level her gaze at him. "What?"

"Man, I know you two aren't dating or even _into_ that sort of thing, but, Jane," he started laughing harder, and she noticed he was starting to back out of the room toward the stairs. "You are _totally_ whipped."


End file.
